Cupid Stallion
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: ok this is sorta like phantom stallion but with different characters and a diff setting. Zella and Nashua have been friends 4ever but wen a mustang shows up they grow closer then friends as they train him. ok so i stink at summaries so just read it lol
1. The Mustang

well heres my version of Phantom Stallion. its extremely different but it started out more like ps then got rly different i had this on fiction press but decided to add it on here.  
hope u all like it.  
plz review --------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Mustang

"Hey Nashua!" Zella called from Hot chocolate, her brown mare, "Choco here is getting impatient and so am I! Can t you get that horse of yours to behave?" He grunted his retort, If you d get over here and help me, Zella we could go."  
She rolled her eyes at him. He was trying to train Sunbeam the buckskin mare, and she wouldn t let him mount her without a fight.  
Zella dismounted and walked over to him. Suddenly Sunbeam planted her left front hoof on Nashua's black boot toe.  
"Ow!!! Get off me horse!" Nashua pushed her shoulder. The mare stepped off his foot but laid her ears back.  
"Easy girl," Nashua called to the mare. He turned to Zella, "I m about to jump onto her back. If she bolts grab her reins. Got it?"  
"Got it," Zella called.  
Nashua made a move for the saddle. Sunbeam humped her back as soon as she felt him on her.  
"Now girl, you know you don t wanna buck," Nashua cooed to the mare. As if she knew what he was saying, Sunbeam snorted and craned her head around to look at him. Humor almost showed in her eyes. She stomped a hind hoof. Nashua smirked as he looked back at Zella.  
"Oh you re just full of yourself!" Zella shouted at him.  
"Maybe or either my horse training methods are starting to spark."  
He had a gloating expression on his face that made her want to slug him, but she didn t have to. Sunbeam started bucking like a rodeo bronco when she noticed Nashua didn t hold the reins tight. Nashua turned her in a tight circle. Finally she tired.  
Nashua Wiley Cochize was a natural with horses. It probably had to do with his full Cherokee heritage Darrelle Finch, Zella s other best friend always said, Nashua and her looked like a perfect match, but Zella couldn t imagine them dating. They had known each other forever. Even though-  
"Zella, have you even heard a word I said?" Nashua muttered.  
"What?" She stammered realizing he was talking.  
Nashua gave a sigh," Those horses are going to be gone if we don t hurry up!"  
He was right even if she didn t want him to be.  
Three mares escaped the pasture fence last night. Zella mounted and they headed toward Coyote Springs. Nobody knew about that place except for Nashua and her. They both heard a horse scream at the same time. They cantered after it. A herd of four came into view. She recognized the three mares, but there was a light gray stallion. Not just any stallion, he was a mustang!  
Both horses slid to a cowpony stop that threw dirt.  
Sunbeam was a cowpony in training. Nashua's father Roy owned a cow ranch. Nashua had taught Choco some cowpony tricks. She was suddenly aware of Nashua moving in a weird way beside her.  
She glanced at him, What are you doing?" She asked, noticing he was standing in his stirrups.  
"About to rope that gray," He sat down again.  
"Why?" Zella asked puzzled.  
"Haven t you seen his front leg?" Nashua said, swirling his rope above his head.  
Sure enough trickles of blood were running down his leg.  
The rope went around the horse's neck. He pulled back with a surprised squeal. The mares nickered nervously at the riders. They followed the stallion as Nashua ponied him. He reared. Nashua clucked to him. He came down slowly. The stallion threw his head up and snorted.  
"Here now steady," Nashua said in a low voice.  
"Oh, no!" Zella groaned, seeing a black horse with its rider approaching.  
"Kody," Nashua muttered, with a grunt.  
Kody Laysy was always bullying her into liking him.  
"Hello, Nashua, Zella," Kody nodded after them.  
Sunbeam bared her teeth at Kody's horse Jon. Nashua sighed. Sunbeam stiffened.  
How did he know Sunbeam did that? Zella thought in surprise.  
"You need help with that stallion?" Kody asked, looking at her.  
She shook her head," No, we don t need your help, but thanks," she tried to keep the tremor out of her voice but failed. Kody for some reason always made her nervous.  
Nashua glanced at Zella with a raised eyebrow. Their eyes met and she felt her heart flutter. 


	2. Impossible

Chapter 2: Impossible

"well, I guess I'll see ya'll later," Kody touched his hat and kicked his horse in a canter.  
Nashua was still staring at Zella when she looked back from Kody.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"I don t know," Nashua said sounding strange.  
They herded the horses toward home. Her father Matlock McKean came toward them, Where did you get that stallion?!" he bellowed.  
"Ugh, around a spring," She answered quickly, We have to help him he's hurt," Zella begged.  
"Alright as long as you two don t think I m gonna let you keep him," Matlock said, He s a mustang he could ruin my whole breeding business," he mussed.  
"But if we train him to lead and ride him in one week, can we?" Nashua asked.  
"Maybe" Dad said.  
The mustang snorted, shaking his head.  
"You can keep him in that corral over there," he pointed toward a corral to the left of the two stables,  
"You can give those mares, Nashua,"  
Nashua without a word handed them over.  
"You two better get to training' that loco thing. A week goes fast," Matlock told them.  
Ever since Nashua said they were training the stallion in a week, Zella had been glaring at him.  
Who does he think he is? She thought, irritated.  
February was freezing in Cherokee, North Carolina and all she wanted to do after school is go in and cuddle up with her cat Ella drinking hot coffee. But, Oh, no, she have to be outside almost 24/7 training a horse!  
As they left Matlock, she almost lost it, Are you crazy?!" she snapped at him.  
'Bout what? he asked, mystified.  
"You know what! Zella almost yelled.  
"No I don t know," Nashua said still mystified at her attitude toward him.  
"Oh yes you do know that we can t train that horse in one week!" she cried out, then added, That s impossible!"  
"Don t think I can do it?" Nashua gloated.  
''No!" she said in aggravation. She knew he could do it, and didn t wont him to get all the credit.  
"Guess I ll be training him my self," Nashua drawled.  
"Oh no your not! I m helping so you don t get all the credit!" Zella said finally.  
"Good!" he said opening the gate to the corral.  
Suddenly the horse balked in front of the open gate.  
Nashua clucked trying to get the horse to go in.  
"Zella get over here and help me, don t just sit there," Nashua said tugging the rope.  
"And you thought you could handle him by yourself?" Zella laughed at him, getting off Choco. Nashua mumbled something she could hardly interpret. She caught the words, "Yeah, you'd think so."  
Zella slapped the horse's rump. With a squeal, he galloped into the corral bucking.  
Nashua shut the gate, We need to start training this mustang so we should put these horses in the pasture."  
Duh! She already knew that. Why did he always think of it first?  
"Okay," She said, slightly irritated with him.  
It took five minutes to strip their tack from their horses and hang the tack on the fence, then turn their horses into the pasture. Then they went back to the stallion.  
The stallion threw his head up when they approached, backing away and rolling his eyes.  
"Easy boy, were not going to hurt you," Nashua said softly, then told Zella in the same voice, We need to get to that leg before it gets infected,"  
The blood had started to dry into crusty brown, and more fresh blood trickled down still.  
"I think we should tranquilize him first," Nashua said, I ll be right back," he said walking toward the stables.  
"Hey pretty boy!" Zella smooched at the mustang.  
He snorted and pawed the ground.  
"I m not going to hurt you, pretty," She told him, Yes, you are so pretty!" She smooched at him.  
The stallion snorted again loudly. 


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3; Jealousy

"Zella that s really embarrassing!" Nashua yelled across the yard. Zella heard him chuckle, then he was beside me getting out a syringe out of the first aid kit.  
"How do you expect were going to get to his neck to insert that shot?" she asked.  
"We'll corner him then stab him with the thing," Nashua drawled.  
"Who gets to stab him?" She asked him.  
"You will, while I hold him still," he told her opening the gate, slowly.  
Suddenly Zella felt sick, Nashua never suggested her to do something that was real dangerous so why was he telling her to do that? Then Zella thought again, it would be more dangerous holding him still then to just stick a needle in him.  
As they went in Nashua gave me the syringe behind his back. Zella hid it behind her s.  
Nashua made a move for the mustang's rope; he still had around his neck.  
"Got him, do it now!" Nashua shouted at her.  
Zella stabbed him.  
The stallion jumped sideways and bucked five times before galloping around the corral. In a few minutes he slowed, then his head lowered, then he stopped, eyes glazed.  
"This wont last long, so we better hurry," Nashua said getting the first aid kit, Go get a halter. We might as well put it on him now will he s tranquilized," he told her.  
As she went into the tack room and got one, she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Blake Pelton wink at her.  
Recently they had started secretly dating. He was her boyfriend and Nashua's friend.  
"Hey, beautiful," he said grinning.  
"Hey Blake, what's up? Zella asked him as he kissed her.  
"Just wanted to see you and Nashua," he said, still grinning.  
"Zella Charli, hurry up with that halter!" Nashua yelled, breaking the moment.  
"Coming," Zella yelled back.  
"Boy, does he sound mad," Blake chuckled.  
She hurried back to the corral, Blake behind me.  
"Hey buddy," Blake said as they reached Nashua.  
"Hey," Nashua said as he took the halter from her, he gave Zella a dirty look," C'mon," he told her opening the gate letting her go first.  
When ever Nashua was mad or nervous about something he said as few words as possible to be understood. Zella bet he was angry right now. His movements were jerky; sentences short.  
He took the ropes off the horse's neck and put the halter on, Here," he tossed her the ropes.  
She caught them, and then put them on the fence post on her way out of the corral.  
She heard the mustang get up and shake.  
Nashua was behind her as I opened the gate; he held it open and nodded her through.  
Blake slipped his arm around her when she was close enough to reach.  
He kissed her again. Zella saw Nashua's eyes flash as Blake did.  
"Gotta go," Blake left.  
"What the heck was that?!" Nashua exploded.  
"What s what?" Zella asked shocked Nashua made a noise between a growl and a snort.  
"What did I do?" She cried out.  
"You mean what did he do?" Nashua snarled.  
Suddenly she remembered he didn t know they were dating.  
"I m sorry we didn t tell you we were dating," Zella said annoyed with his responses.  
"Dating?!" Nashua roared.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She snapped.  
His glare hit her like physical pain. Why was he so mad about them dating? She knew he was furious when he got really quiet. He always frightened her with his horrible mean glares. That's the only trait he got from his dad was the same frightening glare, except Nashua never hurt any one, his dad did.  
Zella backed away from him, Why are you so mad?!" She cried.  
"That ain't hard to figure out," he sneered.  
"See you tomorrow at school, Nashua," She dismissed the argument, and ran into the house leaving him to take care of the horse. She ran upstairs and slammed my door. Running over to her CD player she blared Rascal Flatts. It seemed to help her calm down a little. She screamed into her pillow. She hated Nashua being mad at her. Surprisingly she heard the stallion squeal over the blaring music. She got up and went to look out the window. She caught her breath...Nashua was standing directly in front of the stallion blowing into his nostrils.  
Suddenly Banjo there ranch dog raced under the fence.  
The stallion reared his front hoof cutting into Nashua's arm as he came up.  
Nashua stepped backward in pain, holding his arm.  
"Nashua!" She gasped running outside.  
"Are you alright?" She asked him now beside him.  
"Never better," he flinched as he shut the gate walking up to her.  
"No your not. Let me see it," She insisted.  
He let her examine it. He winced once when she touched a sore spot....it was so deep.  
The fire in his eyes dissolved.  
"I m sorry I was so mean---I never meant to be so cold," Nashua apologized blushing.  
"That's okay," She dismissed it.  
Zella met his gaze, his expression looked like she slammed a door in his face, but it dissolved when she said, We better get something on that before it gets infected," she cocked her head toward the house.  
As they walked toward the house, a sideways glance told her Nashua wore a lopsided grin.  
The old Nashua was back!  
She smiled. 


	4. Breakup True Colors

Chapter 4: Breakup (True Colors)

Zella was almost happy all day till Blake came to her in the school hallway the next day.  
"Hey you wanna go out tonight?" Blake asked.  
"No thanks. I have to help Nashua train the mustang," she answered casually.  
"Why not?" Blake said sounding angry.  
I just don t," she said surprised.  
"What about me?!" Blake asked, showing anger now. She knew now he wasn t in love with her.  
"What s wrong with you?" She asked...he was acting like total jerk.  
Zella thought she saw Nashua in the crowded hall looking at her.  
"It s over," She said, pushing past him to go to the bathroom so she could get a hold of her self.  
She heard Darrelle come up behind her, What happened?" Darelle cried out when they went in the bathroom.  
"Nothing," she snapped, wiping her eyes.  
"Yeah Zella what happened?" said a voice behind her.  
Zella turned to see a slender blonde with green eyes, What do you want Carla?"  
Carla was Kody's sister who was the same age as Zella.  
"Why did you break up with Blake?" she sneered.  
"That's none of your business," She said then left.  
After school, Nashua and Zella got to work getting the mustang to lead. He was being stubborn.  
"Push on his rump," Nashua told her, but it didn t work.  
"I'm going to get a whip," Nashua told her.  
"What---why?" she asked.  
"Relax I m not going to whip him or any thing," he said reassuring, then left for the barn.  
"Hey pretty boy!" she called to the horse, walking up to him. She stretched out her hand to rub his nose when a bird flew right under his nose.  
He reared knocking Zella under him.  
She screamed covering her face as he came down pinning her between his legs. He nicked her shoulder with one of his hooves making her scream again. Zella couldn t move. She was paralyzed in fear.  
"Zella!" She heard Nashua gasp in horror as he ran out of the barn hearing her screams.  
As soon as the stallion saw him he stepped way from her.  
Then Nashua was beside her, "Zella, are you okay?" he asked her softly, helping Zella sit up. He was holding her.  
"I--I--" Zella gasped, trembling she turned her face into his chest.  
"Your shoulder is bleeding," Nashua said accidentally brushing her shoulder, Zella winced as he did.  
"Sorry," he said softly, Let s see if you can walk. It's getting colder out here," he helped her get up. As he let her go she collapsed unable to hold her weight Zella was weak from shock.  
Nashua caught her before she fell. He lifted her up in his arms.  
Zella almost thought she was dreaming as he carried her to the house. Her head was pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. His body heat was so much warmer then hers...She was freezing before he picked her up. Zella wondered what was wrong with her; she had felt butterflies in the corral when Nashua's arms went around her. Suddenly Zella knew why she broke up with Blake---Nashua was why. She wished she knew if Nashua was in love with her. Then she thought about his explosion when Blake kissed her. Nashua had looked jealous.  
Nashua opened the door and went into the living room laying Zella down on the couch.  
She remembered her mother Belle was off work today.  
"Oh, no!" Zella moaned.  
"What's wrong?!" he asked alarmed, he had just come back from hanging his coat and hat.  
Before she could answer she heard Mom call their names.  
Zella hoped Mom hadn t heard her screams. The walls of their house were very thick so she probably hadn t.  
Zella and Nashua's eyes met for a few seconds.  
"Zella, Nashua I thought you two were training the mustang. I--" she stopped in her tracks seeing Zella on the couch.  
"What happened?" she gasped taking her coat off.  
"She---" Nashua started.  
"The stallion knocked me over accidentally," she interrupted him.  
Nashua shot her a look when she interrupted him.  
Mom made her take her shirt she had over a tank off so she could see her shoulder. Sliding the strap over her shoulder, Mom examined her wound.  
"Nashua, can you go get the first aid kit please?" Mom asked him.  
"Yeah," he said and left. When he came back she put peroxide and a band aid on it.  
"I think you should stay here for a while," Mom told her.  
"But, I-," Zella started.  
Nashua interrupted, "No you don t, I can do the rest of the lead training," he said with some thing like authority in his voice.  
"In fact I really don t think you should be involved with this dangerous horse, Mom said.  
What?! She squawked.  
Only if you really think you want to take a chance of getting hurt 10 times worse than you did today, Mom finished.  
Nashua was still staring at her as she said, I m going to help with the horse tomorrow, Zella told him meeting his brown eyes.  
I m going to get back to the mustang, Nashua said still staring into her eyes then he left.

That night she sneaked outside while everyone was asleep.  
Hey pretty boy, She called to the horse. Zella s voice was trembling.  
He reared when he saw her.  
I m sorry---I m sorry! She yelled at him. She grabbed the rope that was on the fence post and went in the gate. She slapped his rump with it, stepping toward him doing the scarecrow she wasn t going to let him rest until he showed her the signs of joining up.  
She did this for 10 minutes when he slowed down lowering his head and started chewing.  
She put my arms down and turned around slowly sagging her shoulders. She heard his hooves behind me then felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned slowly turned toward him knowing he could hurt her if she spooked him. Zella held her breath as she touched his nose.  
He snorted softly.  
There was only one more thing she could try. The Indian way of greeting a horse. She blew into his nostrils and waited for him to blow back.  
He did, nodding.  
Zella laughed. She had just got him to trust her! 


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5: The Kiss

Zella woke the next day by pebbles hitting her window .She groaned looking at her clock.  
4:30? What?! Zella stumbled out of bed and opened her window.  
Yeah? She yelled.  
C mon we should get an early start, Nashua yelled back.  
Alright! She groaned getting dressed but as she got to her upper clothes she gasped as she put them on.  
Are you alright? Nashua yelled up.  
Yeah, Zella gasped tugging on her shirt then ran the brush through her hair.  
She ran down stairs hoping she didn t wake any one.  
Nashua was standing outside the door when she got outside.  
As she shut the door she saw him grinning.  
What? Zella asked, suddenly noticing he had dimples.  
Nothing, he said softly.  
She started feeling butterflies, Let s go! She started for the corral. Nashua followed. That s when she noticed Nashua didn t have his Stetson on. She didn t ask why.  
What are you doing? Nashua gawked as Zella opened the gate and walked straight up to the mustang.  
What are you doing?! Nashua repeated hissing.  
The mustang rubbed his head against her. The whole time Nashua was ready to jump in the corral if he tried to hurt her.  
Nashua just stared at her with disbelief.  
Zella laughed at his surprise.  
What did you do? Nashua asked, coming to stand in front of her.  
Still in front of the mustang she turned to face Nashua who was 2 feet away, I joined up with him last night, She said grinning now.  
Suddenly the stallion thrusted his nose into her back.  
She stumbled forward gasping.  
She ran into Nashua.  
He stumbled back a step surprised.  
Their foreheads touched as he did.  
As they regained their balance, Zella caught her breathe as Nashua s eyes held hers for a few seconds then he bent towards her, his face a few inches from hers.  
Suddenly the porch light glared on.  
Nashua took a step back from Zella.  
What are you two kids doing up so early? Matlock called.  
Training the mustang! Nashua yelled back. His eyes met Zella s for some reason.  
Good, Matlock yelled then shut the door.  
Nashua s brown eyes still held her green ones. Without realizing it, her eyes strayed to his lips. She looked back into his eyes quickly, hoping he hadn t noticed, but he had.  
The stallion still behind her snorted and shook his head, frustrated. Neither Nashua nor Zella noticed.  
The stallion was trotting around them when he stopped behind Nashua nickering.  
Nashua cocked his head at Zella with a questioning look. She shrugged. Neither one of them knew what he was going to do.  
Suddenly he thrusted his head into Nashua s back making him step foreword till he was face to face with Zella.  
I must be dreaming? Zella told herself.  
The horse snorted.  
Nashua? She barely breathed as he bent toward her. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips met hers. She flinched away slightly by surprise. As the kiss ended, Zella gained enough breath to speak, "Nashua Chochize what-?!" Zella stammered.  
Nashua put a finger to her lips smiling, to shush her, "Look," he said softly, pointing toward the stallion.  
The mustang was nodding his head up and down.  
"What's he doing?" Zella asked herself.  
Nashua heard her," I don't know," he whispered, so close his breath tickled her face, but she didn't step away from him.  
Suddenly she longed to lay her head against his chest again. Just when she got the nerve to do so Nashua moved away.  
He walked up to the stallion's neck.  
"Zella, you should see this," He said, touching patch on the horse's neck.  
As she walked their way she noticed it wasn't a patch at all it was a brand. It looked like an arrow pierced heart as she got closer.  
"This don't make sense," Nashua scratched his head thinking, "This is a brand, but how did he get it if he's wild?" Nashua asked mostly to his self.  
"That is real strange," Zella said sighing to her self, still star struck from Nashua's kiss. When she noticed him watching she blushed (so glad it was dark so he couldn't her expression). Her heart was still beating hard as she and Nashua went to get a bridle and a saddle so they could try to tack up the stallion. 


	6. Flying

Chapter 6: Flying "Do you think we should use a hackamore before we try a bridle?" Zella asked Nashua who was getting out a saddle from the tack trunk.  
"Hmm....," He mumbled his head still in the trunk.  
Zella rolled her eyes; she knew he was trying to make her aggravated by drawling.  
"Yeah, sure," Nashua drawled with the most annoying drawl he ever used.  
She picked up the bit less bridle as Nashua closed the trunk holding a saddle, and walked out of the tack room and held the door open for her.  
In the tack room it was dark but the walkway was bright. She could see his expression clearly. It mirrored what she felt. His expression was filled with so much love. Her heart leaped to her throat.  
As they were about to walk out the barn Nashua turned around grinning.  
"What?" she stammered.  
"You're flying'," Nashua said, and then walked out to the corral.  
"Whatever," Zella said to herself smiling.  
Nashua was still grinning as he slung the saddle and blanket over the fence rail.  
The stallion snorted coming to check it out.  
Zella handed Nashua the hackamore gingerly, trying to make sure their fingers didn't touch.  
As he took it his fingers brushed hers. Their eyes met as she winced. She could hardly breathe as his eyes held hers.  
Nashua's eyes had something like curiosity in them. She forced a smile; she felt her lips tremble as she did from the cold.  
Nashua looked away as they heard the stallion suddenly knocking the saddle off the rail. Nashua groaned as the horse snorted, looking at it like it was a living breathing enemy.  
Zella laughed as Nashua put the hackamore on a fence post then picked up the saddle and blanket.  
"What's so funny?" Nashua asked, grunting as he retrieved the hackamore.  
"Nothing," she laughed. The truth was she didn't know why she was laughing.  
"Ha-ha!" Nashua said sarcastically, opening the gate. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes.  
Zella was still giggling when he approached the stallion with the hackamore.  
"C'mon boy," Nashua cooed as the stallion tossed his head and backed away, "C'mon now," Nashua said, trying to get close enough to slip it on the frightened stallion, "I'm not going to hurt ya horse," Nashua told the stallion who was snorting loudly.  
"Zella! Don't just stand there lookin' pr-," Nashua broke off the sentence. His tan skin turned red in embarrassment. He had almost said pretty.  
Zella walked into the corral grinning, even though she knew they both could see each other now. It was daylight almost. So he was in love with her! Even though she knew it was stupid, she felt nervous around him.  
Nashua tossed the hackamore toward her. She caught it as Nashua nodded at her to try to bridle the horse.  
15 minutes later they had it on the protesting stallion.  
"Man, that horse is stubborn as a mule," Nashua mussed mostly to himself as they watched the stallion trot around the corral shaking his head, insulted.  
The horse was acting like a snake was wrapped around his head.  
"I wonder how he would have acted if we had used a bridle," Zella said as the mustang reared.  
"Probably would act like a bronco," Nashua said sounding strange. "What's up?" Zella asked him. Cupid "I-uh-oh, never mind! It don't matter ri-," Nashua stammered as the front door of the house opened and Matlock poked his head out, "What are you two still doing here? You both are 2 minutes late for school. Zella you missed the bus 12 minutes ago," Matlock said in a long string of words that was very out of character.  
"Oh no!" Zella and Nashua said in unison.  
"My dad's gonna kill me if I go to detention," Nashua groaned as they raced toward the gate, "You'll have to ride with me," He told her as Zella raced into the house for her back pack. Grabbing it she heard Nashua start the truck. She raced outside toward the truck as she saw snow flakes start to fall.  
As she got in the old battered, dark green Dodge Ram she smelled some kind of mint. She sighed as Nashua jerked the truck's gear out of park.  
"When we get back we can try the saddle," Nashua told her as they pulled out on the road. 


	7. Cat Chase

Chapter 7: Cat chase

After school Kody trapped her as she got her books out of her locker.  
"What?" Zella growled her back pressed against the lockers.  
"I want to buy that mustang off your hands," Kody said right in her face.  
She heard someone call her name.  
He's not for sale, Kody!" Zella said a little fearful.  
"How do you plan to do that?" Zella glared at him.  
"Like this!" Kody slammed his fist into the locker beside her making her jump.  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Zella heard Nashua's comforting voice cut through the ringing of metal. Nashua stood with his arms crossed.  
"What's going to happen if I do?" Kody looked bored.  
"If you know what's good for you, you won't lay a finger on her," Nashua said a matter of factly.  
"Why would it be unhealthy?" Kody looked even more bored.  
"I'm a black belt that's why," Nashua glared at Kody.  
Zella knew he wasn't a black belt, but she did know when he was angry with a guy he would fight if he had to.  
Kody laughed scornfully, taking the hint. He walked away still laughing.  
"Are you okay?" Nashua asked as Zella let out a breath of relief, "What happened?" He demanded gently.  
"Nothing," She said, wanting to change the subject.  
Nashua leaned against a locker, looking unconvinced.  
Zella changed the subject, "Why did you tell him you were a black belt?"  
He raised a black eyebrow meeting her intent gaze, giving her a look. Then he smirked, "Because I am," he tapped his belt, "It's black," He drawled.  
Zella started laughing.  
"C'mon, let's get back to that stallion, Nashua said, smiling.

~3~

"C'mon now!" Nashua said, frustrated as he tried to put the saddle on the horse.  
The mustang danced in place trying to rear, but Zella kept his head down.  
5 minutes later they gave up.  
"We're going to have to mount him bareback," Nashua said, tossing his head to get a lock of black hair out of his eyes.  
Zella trying to hide the grin she felt spreading on her face, "When?" she asked as he put his Stetson back on.  
Hmm , He seemed to consider her question, Maybe in a few hours so he ll calm down, Nashua said opening the gate, nodding her through.  
As they walked toward the house Ella ran past them hissing.  
Ella, come back here you bad kitty! Zella spun around to chase after the cat.  
Nashua chuckled.  
What? Zella said giving him a look.  
Are you really gonna desert poor Nashua? He said sarcastically.  
C mon then, Zella grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. They raced after the cat.  
Ella was determined to make them run in circles.  
Laughing they dived for the cat. Oops! They said in unison as the cat ran up the oak tree.  
Zella and Nashua got up looking up the tree.  
Aw no, Zella moaned. The tree would be hard to climb on.  
Take this, Nashua gave her his hat.  
Wha?! she cried out, as he grabbed a branch to climb up with.  
Stop shrieking, Nashua told her, then added, Watch my hat. She rolled her eyes behind his back.  
3 minutes later she heard him grunting, I-I-oh shoot! She escaped. Zella giggled.  
I-I got her, Nashua said. Then she heard hissing. Ow! she heard him yelp.  
She heard a ripping noise.  
Aw man, Nashua moaned loudly.  
What? Zella asked.  
Ella ripped my shirt up, Nashua said.  
Oh, don t be a baby, Zella laughed.  
Zella reached out and plucked a twig out of his hair. Grinning she sat his hat on his head.  
Thanks, he cleared his throat, Here, He put the cat in her arms. Now he was grinning.  
Are you cold? Zella teased him about his ripped shirt.  
He gave her a look, still grinning. Shoulda worn a coat, He grumbled.  
Zella laughed as he examined the rip.  
What s so funny? Nashua asked.  
You! Zella was laughing so hard Ella acted like she was a monster. The cat squirmed in her arms trying to get away from the crazy girl. When that didn t work she batted Zella s cheek hard.  
Ow! Zella cried out, cheek stinging.  
Ah ha, serves you right! Nashua mused.  
Zella socked him in the bicep hard.  
Ouch, Nashua started laughing, Just kidding. I-ow! Nashua yelped this time as she socked him in the six pack.  
Ha, not so tough now are you cowboy? She flirtly taunted.  
Oh, really? He flirted back, raising an eyebrow.  
Oh, no! Zella yelped as Nashua rubbed his hands together with a playful wicked grin.  
You re gonna pay for these punches, He said stepping toward her, smirking.  
Squealing, she made a run for the house, tucking Ella under her arm.  
Come back here you! Nashua yelled, running after her.  
Not a chance! Zella yelled back running up the porch. She opened the screen door to put the cat in the house.  
As she did she felt Nashua s arm snake around her waist. She let go of the door handle gasping, Sorry, sorry! she said turning till she was face to face with him.  
Grabbing her forearms he pulled her away from the door then backed her into a corner.  
Some mercy please! She squealed as he tickled her unmercifully. What can I do to make you stop?! Zella asked, pushing against his chest trying to make him stop.  
He grabbed her arms, Let me kiss you and I will, he smiled.  
You re gonna have to try a lot harder than that, she said.  
Without warning he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
The door banged opened making them jump.  
Nashua stepped away from her.  
Belle was at the door. She gave them a strange look. 


	8. Fate

Chapter 8: Fate ___________________________

Your dad just called Nashua, he seems angry, Belle told him.  
I ll go call him, Nashua went inside, followed by Belle.  
Zella creep into the house a few minutes later, and stood outside the kitchen doorway listening to Nashua s conversation with his dad.  
(Nashua and his dad s conversation while Zella stood at the doorway)  
Nashua: Dad, I didn t think it mattered if I did, He yelled.  
Roy (Nashua s father): I told you to never see that white girl again! I don t want you to date or marry her. In fact you will never go to her house again I ll make sure of that! Nashua: What-? He started.  
Roy: you re banned from coming there again. Don t talk to her at school either! He interrupted then banged the phone down.  
Nashua: What you can t ban me from seeing her! Nashua growled in fury but Roy had already hung up. Zella covered her mouth. He couldn t ban Nashua from seeing her, she thought angrily, fisting the doorframe.  
Nashua saw her as he walked toward the door. He stopped, Guess you heard, huh? he asked, looking strained.  
Yeah, I did, she admitted, choking on tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, ill miss you, she added, feeling a tear fall.  
No you won t, he wiped the tear off her face.  
Zella looked up at him.  
Meet me at the corral at midnight, he whispered as Belle walked into the living room.  
He brushed his hand against her cheek making her jump in surprise.  
Let s go on the porch, Nashua suggested, taking her hand.  
As they went out the door they saw the mustang gallop around the corral.  
He looks so free, Nashua mused, sounding envious.  
He s not though, Zella said sadly.  
I better hurry or Dad will get mad, he told her, then added see you tonight, he half hugged her.  
I can t use the door so I ll have to climb the oak by my window, Zella told him. Well, be careful, that tree is real old it might not be sturdy, Nashua warned gazing into her eyes.  
She couldn t look away for a while until he looked away. This is stupid! What s wrong with me? We ve been friends ever since we could walk. This wasn t just any guy; this was Nashua! She thought ~C~S~

Zella set her alarm clock for 12:00 a.m. She looked at the tree she had to climb down and groaned. She hadn t climbed a tree since she was 10 and she now was 15.  
When the alarm went off she jumped. She had been thinking about how she could let Nashua know she was in love with him without telling him. She turned the alarm clock off and put her shoes on. She opened the window and looked out.  
She had a twenty foot climb down. Taking a deep breath she leaped for the tree, grabbed it, and was on tree. Trying not to look down she started climbing down. One step down, Zella heard rustling leaves beneath her on the ground. Who s there? her voice cracked. The rustling stopped. Suddenly the branch under her snapped.  
Uh! she gasped, falling 19 feet to the ground. But she didn t hit the ground, Gotcha! a familiar voice said, and then she was in Nashua s arms.  
Na--, she breathed, limp with relief, she could hardly breathe.  
That was close, Nashua said, still holding her.  
She gave a weak laugh of agreement. The ends of his hair tickled her face.  
Wow, it was 30 degrees out there and he was warm?  
Nashua put her down gently. She couldn t see his face but she could tell he was wearing his stetson.  
Are you okay? he asked touching her arm.  
I m fine, Zella said, blushing.  
I knew that tree wasn t sturdy, Nashua mused, his breath turned to fog.  
Trying to change the subject Zella asked, How are we going to mount the horse? Nashua scratched his head in a thoughtful gesture, We should mount him in water, he said finally.  
What? Zella cried, That creek water is less than 15! Are you crazy? Zella yelped.  
Stop shrieking, I know where a hot spring is, Nashua told her.  
A hot spring? There s no such thing in Cher--, she started, but Nashua silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.  
Yes there is about two miles from Coyote Springs, he said a-matter-of-factly.  
Are you sure it s a hot spring? Zella asked him.  
Yeah, I m sure, it s about 75 degrees in winter, Nashua said grabbing her arm, Let s go, he said towing her toward the corral. 


	9. I Love You'

CHAPTER 9: I LOVE YOU They took only one saddle horse.  
If they succeeded one of them would ride the mustang home.  
It should have been uncomfortable riding double with Nashua but it wasn t; it was actually cozy. Nashua in front Zella in back.  
They ponied the stallion toward the hot spring.  
Zella had her arms around Nashua s waist. She had only rode with him once when they were little and he had tensed up when she had wrapped her arms around him. Now though it didn t seem to bother him at all actually it was almost as if he liked her doing that.  
The stallion pranced by Cherry the red roan mare they took.  
Cherry s ears shot back in annoyance as she watched the mustang beside her show off; trying to get her attention.  
We should name this horse, Zella suggested as Nashua turned Cherry toward a path with a lot of brush.  
Like what? he asked suddenly ducking.  
About when she was going to ask why he ducked a branch almost smacked her in the face. She gasped ducking just in time.  
There s a lot of those, Nashua warned, straightening.  
She did the same, Well, we can t keep calling him horse, mustang, and stallion, Zella said, noticing her grip on his waist was really tight. She loosened her grip. She was surprised he hadn t said any thing about it.  
As they rounded a corner she saw the spring. Stem was coming from it.  
Wow, she whispered.  
The spring was about 4 feet deep, perfect for this.  
Who s going to try first? Zella asked as they dismounted.  
You, since he knows you better, Nashua said, giving her the stallion s reins.  
Thanks a lot you turkey, she said, taking the reins, hands shaking, What if he rears? she asked, her voice cracking.  
Their eyes met.  
I won t let him hurt you, Nashua promised.  
Zella walked the mustang into the water. She looked back toward Nashua. He gave her a thumbs up.  
The stallion snorted and pranced away from her with a snort as Zella persuaded him to go in the water.  
C mon boy you can do it, Zella chided.  
Taking her several minutes she finally mounted him. Smiling as she swayed back and forth as he clomped out of the water.  
Dismounting she saw Nashua wink. Still smiling she walked over to him soaking wet she was freezing but happier then she d been all day.  
You cold? Nashua teased getting punched in the arm by Zella as they walked toward the spring.  
The mustang follows them as they faced each other in front of the spring.  
Zella, I have to tell you something about this morning. I--, Nashua broke off embarrassed.  
She knew he meant the kiss. Zella blushed glad it was dark.  
Nashua scuffed his boot toe in the snow, I know this is really random but I I love you, Nashua paused scratching his head. I don t know what you feel toward me but I hope you feel the same, he said, sounding serious.  
She let out a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves.  
When I saw you and Blake at the corral the other I suddenly knew something happened to me, Nashua said softly.  
The mustang nudged Nashua in the back making him stumble into Zella.  
Zella screamed as she fell backward into the spring, Nashua falling in with her.  
Oh darn it! I m all wet, Zella complained.  
Sure are, you look like a drowned rat. Ha ha! Nashua joked.  
Zella gave him the death glare.  
Nashua really didn t think she looked like a drowned rat actually she looked beautiful but he just liked to tease her to make her mad.  
Before Zella could reply the mustang nickered sounding pleased with himself.  
Would you look at that? He acts like he just accomplished something great, Nashua laughed, He s trying to play Cupid, he helped her out the spring.  
That s it! Zella yelled surprising Nashua making his eyes get wide.  
What s it? he looked at her as if she were crazy.  
Cupid! It fits him perfectly! Zella said.  
Yea it does, Nashua mused.  
They heard a coyote howl not far away. Zella shivered at the sound.  
We better get back home. No tellin what might be lingering around here at this time of night, Nashua said, mounting Cherry.  
Zella mounted Cupid. She could feel Nashua watching her. Ready, she called out to him.  
Cupid snorted and craned his neck around to look at her.  
What? Zella stared back at the stallion, Don t you be looking at me that way, Zella said, laughing.  
Cupid snorted, and then turned around.

~C~S~ They got back around 4:00.  
The next morning Zella was almost late for school.  
Zella! Hurry up and get ready for school you only have five til the bus gets here! Matlock yelled, knocking on her door.  
Zella groaned getting up. She almost missed the bus.  
Her whole day was miserable.  
Carla and Cody kept torturing her at school and she didn t see Nashua any where at school. She was missing him really bad. Where was he? She wanted to cry she was so miserable. Darrelle asked her about ten times what was wrong.  
Nothing, Zella just said.  
Yeah there is, Darrelle insisted.  
Lay off it, will you?! Zella snapped running to the restroom.  
Zella? she heard Darrelle call.  
Oh Nashua, where are you? Zella whispered 


	10. Grounded

Chapter 10: Grounded

She missed the bus by one minute.  
Zella screamed in frustration. Now she really wanted to cry.  
She almost missed seeing the green truck heading toward her.  
Zella, need a ride? Nashua called, setting the park brake.  
Thanks, Zella said, opening the truck door, getting in.  
For some reason he kept his face turned away from her.  
Five minutes later Zella couldn t stand him doing that anymore.  
Are you mad at me? She blurted, glancing at him awkwardly.  
No! Nashua said quickly still turned.  
Zella bit her lip feeling really nervous.  
Another five minutes later she thought she was going to lose it.  
Nashua! she cried out.  
What? Nashua asked alarmed.  
Why are you doing that? she cried out miserable.  
Doing what? His hands gripped the steering wheel harder.  
Why are you keeping your head turned that way?! she told him.  
Is it bothering you or something? Nashua asked.  
Yes, very! Zella said, still staring at his turned head.  
He let out a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
Zella gasped, Your eye! His left eye had a huge black and blue bruise.  
What happened? she demanded.  
Dad Dad hit me last night, Nashua said slowly, When I sneaked back in. He looked away again.  
Does it hurt? she asked him. A little, Nashua admitted, turning into her driveway.  
Wasn t what his father did to him called child abuse? She thought to herself.  
As the truck stopped she felt even more miserable.  
I wish you could stay, Zella told Nashua.  
Me too, Nashua smiled at her.  
Zella opened the door. Cold bitter air hit her. Guess I ll see you at school tomorrow, Zella said, getting out.  
Zella? Nashua said.  
Yes? she asked.  
Do you know yet if you feel the way I do? Nashua asked her as she sat back down in the truck shutting the door.  
Yes, I already do but I ll tell you tomorrow, Zella kissed him, knowing he knew already. She left not wanting to.

~C~S~

Zella? Come down stairs please, Matlock called from down stairs.  
Coming, Zella yelled, hurrying down the stairs.  
Yes? She asked smiling. She found her Dad on the couch. She d been happy since her talk with Nashua.  
Did you sneak out last night? Matlock asked her.  
Zella s smile melted instantly, I I, she stammered not knowing what to say to him.  
So you have, Matlock guessed.  
Yes, she said cringing, I m grounded right? Fraid so. Zella Charli Mackiene you re not going anywhere but school for a week, Matlock told her.  
Zella groaned so loudly Belle poked her head in from the kitchen to ask if she was okay. A week wasn t bad but she wanted to see Nashua.  
Zella blurted out without thinking, its bad enough Nashua s father won t let him come here anymore. Did you sneak out to meet Nashua last night? He asked.  
I ugh--, Zella started.  
Stop stuttering! Matlock demanded.  
Yes! To train Cupid, she said.  
Cupid? he asked.  
We named him Cupid the mustang, Zella answered.  
Go on to bed! He told her firmly and she did. 


	11. I Love You Too'

Chapter 11: I Love You Too

The next day Zella woke up early. Getting up she walked up to the mirror and groaned. Her eyes were swollen from so many tears.  
She sighed and got ready for school.  
Hurry Zellie, Belle called 20 minutes later.  
Comin , Zella moaned hating that nickname they all called her, especially Nashua when he wanted to get her mad.  
She ran down the stairs two at a time. She had to make a run for it as the bus beeped twice then started moving away.  
Wait! Zella yelled running after it. The bus driver stopped and opened the door looking impatient at her.  
Sorry, She apologized going to seat next to Darrelle.  
Made it! Zella laughed as Darrelle looked at her funny.  
Barely, Darrelle said sarcastically.  
Ha ha, Zella said.  
Why haven t I seen you in like two whole days? Darrelle prompted her.  
I don t know, Zella moaned, covering her face with her hands.  
What s the matter with you? Darrelle asked.  
Everything! Zella cried out.  
Oh, Darrelle said slowly.  
I don t even see Nashua anymore! Zella cried distressfully.  
Nashua? Darrelle cocked her head at her.  
Oops, Zella gasped as Darrelle smirked.  
I never thought I d see the day when you two would fall for each other, Darrelle said loudly, still smirking.  
Hush! Zella covered Darrelle s mouth, I don t want the whole school knowing. I think they already do the way you and Nashua make eyes at each other, She said when Zella took her hand off her mouth.

~C~S~

Zella? Nashua called as she stepped out of history class. Yes? Zella called, coming toward him.  
Can we meet at the hot springs tonight? Nashua asked as she stood in front of him.  
I I can t, Zella said, looking at the ground.  
Why? he said, trying to meet her eyes.  
I m grounded, she said.  
Oh well, what about the 14th? That s only 2 days, Nashua said, Dad s not going to be there and I can come to your house, Nashua added.  
Sounds good, she said.  
The bell rang.  
Aw man, I m going to be late, Nashua said, but didn t move.  
They seemed to be waiting for something.  
About yesterday, do you know your answer yet? Nashua asked finally meeting her eyes.  
Yes, Zella said taking a step closer to him. Smiling she said, I love you too, she said, standing on her toes she gave him a quick kiss. See you later, She walked away.  
Yeah, see you, Nashua called softly, scratching his head.  
~C~S~

You have to tell me everything, Darrelle stretched the last two words.  
No! Zella protested, giggling.  
Darrelle came to spend the day with her the next day to pry facts about her and Nashua.  
Why not? Darrelle pouted.  
That s my business not yours, Zella answered, scratching Cupid s neck as the stallion slung his head over her shoulder.  
Hey pretty boy, Zella said, leaning her head against the horse s face.  
Cupid nickered softly.  
Suddenly there was a pickup driving in the driveway.  
Mandy s here, Darrelle said walking to her brother s truck as it pulled up beside them.  
Bye Zella, Darrelle called.  
Bye, Zella called back. Hey Zella, what s up? Mandy yelled out the window.  
Not much, she said.  
Mandy liked her but Zella only thought of him as Darrelle s brother. He was the same age as Nashua.  
As they left Zella felt instantly lonely. 


	12. The Slap

Chapter 12: The Slap

The next night it snowed hard.  
Zella sat on the window seat looking out, thinking about what she and Nashua would do tomorrow.  
Honey, do you mind spending Valentines by yourself tomorrow? Belle asked her.  
Yeah, that s fine, go ahead, Zella said casually. Inside she was rejoicing. She and Nashua would have the whole day to do the rest of Cupid s training.  
We ll be in Gatlinburg all day, Matlock added.  
Fine, Zella said, still staring out the window.  
Good, Belle said.  
We ll need to put all the horses in their stalls before we go to bed, Matlock said.  
What about Cupid? Zella asked.  
Him too, Matlock answered.  
Oh no! Zella gasped suddenly.  
What? her parents asked in unison.  
I forgot to change Cupid s bandage, she jumped up and ran out the door.  
Cupid was eager to get in the warm stable.  
Hey boy, are you ready for me to check your leg? she asked the happy mustang.  
As if he understood he shook his head up and down. Zella laughed, clipping the lead rope on his halter. He followed her willingly into the stall she put him in.  
That s a good boy, She told him as she went to get the first aid kit.  
As she opened the tack room door, she thought she heard shuffling.  
Who s there? her voice cracked in fear as she grabbed the kit quickly, Am I hallucinating? she thought out loud to herself.  
No you re not, Someone said then she felt someone grab her.  
She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth.  
I ve come to buy that mustang, a familiar voice said.  
Kody! Zella ripped his hand from her mouth, He s not for sale! She turned on her heel to glare at him.  
He looked bored, like he was waiting for her to give in.  
You ll never get him! she growled.  
Oh yes I will, Kody laughed.  
Zella was sick of him. Never! she slapped him across the face. As soon as she did she regretted it. There was no telling what he might do to her now.  
Kody slapped her face making her cry out in pain. Remember next time, never try that with Kody Laysy, he said then added, You ll be sorry you didn t sell him to me! he left.  
Zella let out a deep breath of relief and rubbed her sore cheek.  
Cupid nickered.  
Comin Zella headed back and set to work rebandaging Cupid s leg.  
Going back inside Kody s words came back to her You ll be sorry. What did he mean?  
Hanging up her coat up.  
Dad crossed crossed the hall, Zella, what happened to your cheek? She froze not knowing what to say, Ugh must be frost bite, Zella said quickly.  
Uh huh, Matlock said, then walked away.  
~C~S~

We re leaving, Honey, Belle called up the stairs.  
Kay, Mom, Zella called back. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 7:31 a.m.  
As soon as she heard the door shut she grabbed her cell and dialed Nashua s cell. He answered on the first ring.  
Nashua: Hey, Dad and Mom just left.  
Zella: Mine too.  
Nashua: I ll be there in 10 minutes.  
Zella: See you.  
Nashua: Bye.  
He hung up. Ten minutes later he was knocking on the door.  
Zella opened it up for him, Hey, she said feeling butterflies.  
Hi, Nashua said back, he cleared his throat looking down.  
Ugh, she stalled, Let me get my coat, she grabbed it and put it on. Ready, she told him.  
He opened the door nodding her through.  
Thanks, she said, walking out. What should we do first? she asked him as they approached the stable.  
Last time you mounted him. So I guess I should mount him next, he said, turning the lights on. Nashua was being really quiet even for him and he wasn t angry. She d never seen this side of Nashua and it made her nervous.  
He headed for the tack room leaving her alone.  
She went over to Cupid s stall. Cupid stuck his head out and nickered.  
Hey pretty boy, Zella called to him.  
Zellie, that s real embarrassing, Nashua laughed, coming out the tack room.  
She turned around to stick her tongue out at him like a little kid.  
He put the hackamore on Cupid and they led him out the corral.  
Be right back, Nashua went to tack up Sunbeam.  
She let out a deep breath of relief. Why was she so timid around him? 


	13. The Accident

Chapter 13: The Accident

On the way to the hot spring he was quieter than ever.  
Nashua, are you mad at me? Zella asked when she felt she was about to blow.  
Never! Nashua said quickly, then blushed from his outburst, Why would I be? he asked, scratching his head. Under him Sunbeam neighed a warning at Cupid when he got to close to her. Zella drew in her reins.  
You re just being really quiet, Zella said, bitting her lip so hard she tasted blood.  
Ain t I always? Nashua asked.  
No, not always, she said, avoiding his intent stare. Unable to help it, she risked a glance at him.  
Their eyes met. His brown eyes met her blue. She couldn t look away. As soon as his eyes released hers she looked down.  
~C~S~ It didn t take long for Nashua to mount Cupid.  
While Cupid was getting used to being ridden by Nashua, Zella had an erry feeling she was being watched. Get a grip! She told her self.  
The feeling stayed and she hoped Nashua didn t notice her fidgeting.  
Zella, what s up? You look like you saw a ghost, he said, coming up, leading Cupid.  
Nothing, she said quickly.  
Well anyway, I think you should ride back on Cupid because Sunbeam may try to eat you alive if you ride her, he said giving her the reins.  
She took them slowly still feeling watched.  
Are you sure you re okay? Nashua asked again.  
Yes, I m fine. Let s go! Zella mounted.  
They didn t talk the way back. She couldn t get the feeling of being watched to go away.  
Cupid was picking up on her nervousness. He threw his head up and shook it.  
Kody s words came back to her, You ll be sorry. Cupid s footing changed from grass to rocky ground.  
Nashua made a sound between a groan and a weary sound.  
Just then a snake wormed its way from being wedged between two rocks.  
Cupid went crazy. He reared so high Zella lost hold of the reins.  
Gasping Zella held onto Cupid s mane.  
Nashua didn t make a sound trying to keep from scaring Cupid anymore then he was already.  
Cupid started bucking wildly.  
She was losing her grip as Cupid started to gallop.  
Nashua went after her.  
Boulders were everywhere. If she fell she would be lucky if she didn t get killed. She knew she was about to fall.  
Nashua help me! she cried out in terror as she slipped from Cupid.  
It felt like it was all happening in slow motion. She felt sick as the ground got closer to her by seconds. She heard a scream that she realized was her s.  
Her head hit a sharp rock. She heard Nashua call her name out.  
Nashua was by her instantly.  
Zella was in agony. Her sides ached, and her head throbbed hard.  
She had to fight to keep her eyes open. The look in Nashua s eyes was pained. He held her trying to comfort her. He saw blood all over her.  
Oh god, please help her! He cried out as he saw her almost black out. He was scared for her, Zella we have to get you on this mare, he told her, and lifted her up into his arms carefully.  
Ow, Zella cried out almost screaming. Nashua s eyes met hers. She saw so much love in them.  
I I love you Nashua---no matter what happens, Zella forced herself to say.  
I love you too, Nashua said softly.  
She felt something wet hit her and she realized it was a tear. Nashua was crying.  
She tried to keep her eyes open but it was so hard she just finally gave in. Closing her eyes she knew she could trust her life with him 


	14. Coma

Chapter 14: Coma

Zella heard voices around her. She tried to wake up but her eyes stayed shut.  
She heard Nashua s father come and drag Nashua away.  
It was like she was trapped inside a nightmare. She heard a nurse tell her parents her injuries, She has three broken ribs, and she has internal bleeding in the brain--. She heard her mom gasp.  
The nurse continued, And right now she s in a coma. Will will the bleeding stop soon? Belle asked.  
It should in time, the nurse replied.  
And if it doesn t? Matlock asked.  
The nurse hesitated, It will kill her. She heard her mom start to cry.  
When will she come out of the coma? Matlock asked.  
It could be next week, or months from now, the nurse said.  
Zella drowned the rest out. I want Nashua, she thought.  
~C~S~ Zella opened her eyes slowly to keep from blinding her self. She sensed someone beside her. She turned her head to the right.  
She winced as she did. Her head throbbed painfully.  
Nashua was beside her, on his knees, elbows on the side of her bed. His head was in his hands.  
It was such a distressful gesture. She stretched her hand out to brush his hair out of his covered face.  
He dropped his hands in surprise, Zella? She grinned at his expression.  
Nashua got up off his knees just as Zella bolted straight up.  
Ugh! she cried out as pain shot through her.  
Careful, he said.  
Cupid--, she squeaked. She noticed it hurt when she breathed and when she talked, Where s he? she flinched.  
Nashua froze at first, Your Dad sold him to Glenn Laysy, he finished, taking in her reaction.  
Kody s father---that meant! No! Zella screamed in horror.  
Zella! It s okay. He can get him back if he wants to, Nashua tried to comfort her but she wouldn t listen.  
Not knowing what else to do he called the nurse.  
She had stopped screaming just as the nurse walked in the room.  
The nurse checked her over to make sure she was okay. The nurse looked over to Nashua, whose face was deathly pale.  
She s still in shock. She ll come out of it soon, She said leaving.  
Zella closed her eyes feeling suddenly dizzy.  
You okay, Nashua asked.  
Dizzy, she heaved, Does does Kody have a pet snake? she managed to say without gasping.  
Yeah, why? Nashua asked confused.  
Is it grey with black spots and about two feet long? she asked feeling sick.  
Yes, Nashua said, eyes widening in realization.  
That s the same snake then, that I saw, Zella moaned, The night before the accident, when I was changing Cupid s bandage Kody came out of nowhere and told me if I didn t sell Cupid to him I d be sorry, Zella gasped from the effort it took to say all of it. She skipped the part bout Kody slapping her. Nashua was looking mad enough to kill Kody already.  
His fists were clenched so tight his veins showed.  
Just then Darrelle walked in, Oh my gosh, you re awake! Darrelle squealed.  
Yeah, isn t that just great, Zella said, wanting to be left alone with Nashua.  
How long have I been out? Zella asked.  
Two days including the accident day, Nashua said.  
Zella s parents walked in the room right after Darrelle left.  
Zella, you gave us quit a scare, Saturday, Belle gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Hey, Mom, Zella heaved, Hey, Dad. Silence finally filled the room.  
Nashua finally relaxed his fists.  
Nashua Wiley Chochize, get out here! A mean, threatening voice boomed in the hall.  
Nashua instantly tensed up and closed his eyes.  
He flinched as his father Roy barged through the room.  
What did I tell you about seeing these people? Roy shot a glare at Zella that sent chills up her spine.  
Nothing that was true, Nashua looked to Zella then back to his furious father.  
Roy hit Nashua so hard Nashua stumbled backwards and had a blood mark on his cheek.  
Zella covered her mouth with her hand to keep the scream of horror in as Roy hit him.  
I m ashamed you re my son, Roy told Nashua hatefully looking he would strike Nashua again.  
I m ashamed you re my father, Nashua shot back, ready for a blow as Roy raised his hand again.  
No! Zella finally screamed.  
Until you calm down Nashua is going to stay with us, Matlock said angrily to Roy.  
She thought he was going to take a swing at her Dad for a minute but changed his mind.  
You can t take my boy away from me! Roy threatened.  
If it wasn t for Nashua, my daughter would be dead right now. He saved her life! I m not letting you punish him for that, Matlock said.  
If he had stayed home it wouldn t had happened to start with, Roy yelled, You can t get away with this! Don t make me call the police, Matlock warned.  
I ll bring his clothes tonight, Roy pushed Nashua into the wall. His head hit the wall with a loud bam.  
Go! Zella yelled and he did.  
Nashua got up in pain.

so tell me wat u think. is it any good? plz review. i will put more up next week.  
Phantom Stallion fan 


	15. Heartbeats

Chapter 15: Heartbeats

(im sorry i havnt updated in months my life has been crazy -PSF)

That night Nashua stayed with Zella while Matlock and Belle went to the cafateria.

"I'm sorry I scared you today, I was just shocked," Zella apoligized.

"That's okay," Nashua said smiling.

"I wish I could go home," She sighed looking out the window.

"Well, you have til then and after," Nashua said as he bent down to kiss her.

The heart moniter went off beeping.

He jerked away quickly, "What was that?" Nashua rose an eyebrow.

"Zella blushed embarressed, "The heart moniter..."

"Mmmhmm," he laughed and tryed to kiss her again. The moniter went off again but they ignored it.

"Zella, we're back!" Belle called in the hallway.

Nashua stepped back.

"Well we have bad and good news," Matlock said as they came in the door.

"The bad news is the cafateria is closed but the good news is you can go home next week if you keep improving," Belle said happily.

"Yay!" Zella and Nashua said together.

C~S

Roy came by that night to drop Nashua's clothes off. He didn't say anything but he glared at all of them. Nashua wouldn't look at them. Zella knew there would be a cold between Nashua and Roy for a long time and that Roy hated her and her dad more then he ever did before.

(yeah this is very short but the next chapter is longer this was kinda supposed to be short)


	16. Nightmare

Chapter 16: Nightmare

"No!" Zella screamed as she fell off Cupid. Cupid kept on running til he was gone.  
Nashua was there but he didn't help her as she lay in pain against the cold rocks.  
"Help me please!" She screamed in terror.  
Nashua still didn't make a move to help her, but his face showed his pained expression. He wanted to help her but something held him back.  
Behind him she saw his dad. He seemed to keep him from her.  
"Please," she whispered everything going dim.  
"Zellie, wake up! You're having a nightmare," Nashua shook her awake, noticing she was burning up with fever.  
Zella opened her eyes scared she'd be against those rocks again. She met Nashua's gaze.  
His eyes looked worried.  
"I'm fine," Zella said shakenly.  
"You're not either sweetheart," He said catching her off guard not ready for that one.  
"I had a nightmare that's all," She flinched feeling cold.  
"What happened? You're burning up with fever we need to get a nurse," Nashua said pushing the red butten then told the nurse what was wrong.  
"Nothing please," Zella said.  
Nashua didn't ask anymore questions just stayed by her til the nurse came in with some fever medicine.  
After the nurse put the fever med in the IV Zella fell back asleep finally giving in.  
C~S  
2 weeks passed instead of one but she finally progressed and she got stronger and the doctor decided to let her go.  
As Nashua helped her stand the doctor came in to speak with her.  
"I know you're excited to be going home but you need to take it easy for a while. There are some strict orders you need to obey."  
"What kind?" Zella asked supporting her weight on Nashua.  
"You're not to move alot, you're not to go outside unless you have to. There some side affects from the medicine you're taking and complications." Doc told her.  
"What are they?" Nashua asked.  
"The side affects are dizziness, fainting, and feeling extremely weak all of a sudden. And the complications are if you hit your head again it could be dangerous. You could lose your sight, mobility, or your memory, and your brain could start to bleed again," Doc said looking them straight in the eyes. He left.  
The nurse rolled in a wheelchair just as Belle and Matlock came back from checking out.  
As long as Nashua didn't let her go of her she was fine.  
"I don't need a wheelchair, thank you," Zella told the nurse.  
Nashua looked proud.  
"Time to go, you two," Matlock said walking out the door.  
"Coming they said. Nashua helped her walk to the elevator to the car.  
Nashua helped her into the Buick.  
Nashua got in the other side.  
Matlock slowly drove out the parking lot.  
Zella layed her head on his shoulder.  
She saw Belle glance back in the back seat at them raising an eyebrow.  
Zella felt Nashua's arm tense.  
Nashua looked out the window quickly while she pretended to sleep.  
She saw Belle glance at Matlock with a look. He looked in the rearview mirror.  
Uh-Oh! They were looking suspitious now!  
Zella winced in regret.  
Nashua looked at her with the same look she probably wore also. He must have been watching them too.  
Zella scooted all the way to the left away from Nashua. Trying to act normal she looked out the window at the mountains.  
Nashua looked worried when she glanced at him.  
Gravel crunched under the car's tires as they went in the driveway.  
Zella sensed Belle staring at them again. Zella felt sick, not because the med or cause she felt weak at the moment only because both parents were staring at her and Nashua when they got the car.  
Zella walked as fast as she could to the barn. She heard Nashua behind her.  
Opening the heavy wooden doors used to be a piece of cake but now that she tried to open them they wouldn't budge but an inch. She felt like crying she was so humiliated with her self. She felt so helpless.  
Nashua moved in beside her and opened it with one hand swiftly.  
Zella walked over to a haybale and collapsed on it exhausted.  
Nashua sat down beside her.  
Zella felt timid around him at the moment. She wished he hadn't followed her in here.  
Nashua fumbled with a piece of straw being quiet. Usually when he was this quiet it meant he was mad but she knew he wasn't mad because his fists weren't curled up. He was just thinking really hard.  
"We're going to have to tell them," Nashua barely whispered.  
"Tell them what?! We havn't even dated yet," Zella bursted out.  
Nashua looked surprised at her outburst, "Well then when you get better do you want to go out?"  
"Of coarse, but that's not what i mean," Zella said.  
"Then what do you mean?" Nashua asked her the same question.  
Zella groaned, "Well what do you mean?"  
"Well, remember a few days ago we both said we loved each other?" he asked catching her eyes.  
"Yes?" Zella asked.  
"Well, we should tell them that," Nashua said slowly.  
Zella smiled, agreeing.

(Plz comment and tell me wat u think)


	17. The Talk

Chapter 17: The Talk  
As they went into the house Zella was happier than she'd been since the accident. Even when Belle gave her a look that said she'd had some explaining to do.  
Zella and Nashua hung their coats. All the while she was gaining strength she was losing confidence.  
"Nashua, I don't think I can do this," She said a hour later. Sitting crosslegged on her bed playing dog-opoly. Zella leaned foreward rolling the dice, then moved her token to free barking.  
"Zella?" Nashua warned, rolling the dice.  
"What if she gives me a hard time?" Zella worried.  
"Why would she give you a hard time?" He asked, gazing at her.  
"I don't know," She moaned.  
"Oh stop it, act like you're talking to Darrelle about it," Nashua said, watching her as she moved her token to his Great Dane who had a bone on it that costed 2,000 dollars.  
Zella gathered up all her money including the money she mortgaged off all but one dog, "But Darrelle is my friend and she's my mother, that's hard. "Wait---how'd you know I told Darrelle?" Zella asked him.  
"I saw her goofy expression at school a few weeks ago," Nashua replied.  
"Oh," Zella sighed.  
"Don't fret that pretty head of your's," Nashua kissed her forehead.  
Pretty head? Ha her hair wasn't brushed and she hads a bald spot on her head from getting stitches.  
"Zella! Can you come down here please?" Belle called down from the stairs.  
Zella groaned getting up.  
"You can do it," Nashua said, walking out to the hallway with her.  
Zella headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Belle was making hot chocolate. Zella sat down taking her cup, "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked finally after fiddling with her cup a while.  
"It's about you and Nashua, you two are acting fishy around each other," Belle said, looking straight into her eyes.  
"Like?" Zella asked, not wanting to meet her eyes afraid that her eyes might give her away.  
"Like two teenagers in love that's what," Belle raised a eyebrow.  
Zella's stomach churned knowing what was coming, "You knew?"  
"And you're not allowed to date until your 16," Belle added crushing her hopes.  
She didn't know she dated Blake and she regretted it anyway. "But that's almost a whole year away," Zella yelped.  
"I know and if he still likes you, you can go out with him, if not then he's just not the one for you," Belle said.  
"But that's not fair! This is Nashua, not some stranger we don't know about," Zella cried out.  
"And his father is crazy and an out of control man," Belle told her.  
"What?!" Zella squaked, "Are you saying Nashua is like his dad?" Zella asked her in disbelief.  
"No i;m only saying if he found out that you two were dating he might try to hurt you. Actually I don't think you need to be dating him at all."  
Zella had had enough of this. She got up and ran up the stairs in angry tears.  
"Zella!" Belle yelled.  
Zella ran into Nashua.  
"Whoa are you okay? What's wrong?" Nashua asked, alarmed by her expression.  
He blocked her path she had no choice but to bull past him.  
"Why are you fighting me? Stop it!" Nashua grabbed her wrists so her fists wouldn't beat him.  
"Let me go, please!" She sobbed, tears streaming down. She tried to wrench away from him.  
He lowered her arms down to her sides gently and held them there.  
He was just way to strong to fight with. He could snap her wrists like tooth picks. She gave up feeling dizzy and weak. He let go of her but her knees buckled under her and she collapsed.  
"Zella!" Nashua caught her before she hit the floor, "Are you okay?" He asked as her eyes flickered open a few seconds later.  
"What happened?" Zella asked dizzily, realizing he was about to go to school.  
"You fainted, that's what happened," Nashua said, seeing enough of this, "Okay that's it. You're going to lay down," He lifted her off her feet.  
"Nashua! Put me down right now!" Zella protested, "I'm fine really."  
Nashua ignored her protesting and layed her down on her bed. Nashua's jaw was set in a stubborn expression, "You better still be here when I get back," He checked his watch. "Bye," Nashua shut her door.  
Zella growled.


	18. His True Colors

Chapter 18: His True Colors  
Zella heard Nashua drive up in the driveway.  
Hearing her door opening a few minutes later, pretending to sleep. She felt Nashua staring at her, then felt him hovering over her.  
"I hate to tell ya this but you're a terrible actress, I can tell you're not asleep," He whispered in her ear.  
She could hear him smiling. Opening her eyes she smiled back.  
Ella jumped on the bed meowing.  
"Hey Kiki," Zella didn't look away from Nashua.  
He bent down to kiss her on the forehead just as Ella pounced on Zella's stomach.  
"Ow!" She howled in pain.  
Nashua swooped the cat off her and put her on the ground, "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"My ribs are hurting again but i'm fine," She winced, "I want to see Cupid," She said a few minutes later.  
"Why now? Don't you want to rest?" Nashua asked her.  
"I've had all I can stand. I'll go crazy if I stay here any longer," Zella said.  
"You think that's a good idea?" Nashua looked uncertain about it.  
"Why not?" Zella said, getting up slowly, holding her ribs.  
"I don't know. I just don't think we should," Nashua frowned.  
"Aw c'mon," She tried to to pull his arm but it woudn't budge an inch. Zella felt it pull her ribs, "Just for a hour," She pretended to pout.  
"Oh what's the use," Nashua gave in.

Nashua saddled Cherry while Zella told her dad where they were going. He didn't like it much because she was supposed to be resting but he let her go anyway.  
She didn't tell Nashua she was scared of riding horses, but as she watched him kick his boot free from the stirrup and lean down to grab her hand and hauld her up she started shaking. She locked her arms around his waist tightly.  
"Zellie, can you--ugh--loosen up a bit?" Nashua asked, almost to Golden Ridge where Kody was.  
"Sorry," Zella's voice trembled. She loosened her arms.  
"Are you okay? You sound worried," Nashua said.  
"Fine," She said, trying to to sound calmer than what she was.  
Nashua wasn't buying it.

Gold Ridge was two times larger then the Mackienzes Ranch.  
Nashua steered Cherry toward a big oak tree.  
Zella let go of Nashua embarressed.  
Nashua got down to tie Cherry's reins to the trunk, then helped Zella down. He gave her a long look, not saying anything for a while.  
"Let's see Cupid," Nasua said finally.  
As they walked toward the corrals there was suddenly a hiss behind them.  
"Watch out!" Nashua shouted, thinking fast he pulled Zella down with him.  
"Ow!" Zella gasped as they hit the ground.  
Whatever it was struck the tree in front of them.  
Nashua who was sheilding her got up. Zella did too, ribs hurting from hitting the ground so hard.  
Nashua pulled an arrow out of the tree.  
"Sorry," A yell split the air into, "Didn't see ya," Kody yelled 40 feet away.  
"Yeah, you're gonna be really sorry when I get done with you, you little rat," Nashua growled, the arrow in his hand snapped in half then fell to the ground.  
"No, Nashua don't!" Zella grabbed his arm as he headed Kody's way. She felt his bicep tense as he turned on her.  
"Why not?" He said, eyes blazing with some sinister look as his father...Then she realized he was more like his father then she thought.  
"He's not worth it," She forced a whisper feeling afraid of Nashua.  
"Not worth it?" He gave a have a harsh bitter laugh, "He almost killed you! Yeah he's worth it alright," Nashua started to get quiet.  
"Please for me, don't beat him up," Zella said voice trembling, letting go of his arm.  
He met her eyes.  
"Please," She begged him.

* * *

Plz review and tell me what you think i work hard on this story


	19. Numb

Chapter 20: Numb  
"Nashua, I have to tell you about that talk I had with Mom this morning," Zella told him.  
"I had a hunch that it's bad news," Nashua said.  
"It is," Zella said. She heard him exhale slowly.  
"What she say?" He asked her.  
"She said I can't date until i'm 16," Zella said, handing him Cherry's brush.  
"There is more isn't there?" Nashua asked taking the brush from her, seeing her grim expression.  
Zella sighed, "She doesn't want me to date you because of your dad," Zella said slowly.  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds, "I was afraid of that," Nashua said, starting to brush the horse, "Most people are either scared of me or don't trust me because of who my father is, and I hate it," Nashua said, turning quiet. After a few minutes he said, "Maybe we shouldn't be as close as we are."  
"What are you saying?" Zella whispered.  
"I think things should go back to the way they were before," He said, sounding so sad.  
She couldn't speak as Nashua stopped brushing Cherry. She felt numb. She stepped aside as Nashua went to go put the brush back in the tack room. As he came back Zella could only just stand there stunned to silence. He broke up with her but he had to.  
"Zella if we don't do it now we won't never," He said, regretfully.  
C~S

That night Zella cried until no more tears came. It seemed like this year was the most wonderful and horrible of her life.  
Suddenly a thought popped in her head. Cupid needed help. Kody could make him fight to the death!  
Zella jumped out of bed hurting, but her pain didn't matter right now even if it effected her healing bones. She had to get Cupid away from that monster right then.  
She got dressed and tip toed down the stairs.  
She hoped Nashua was a heavy sleeper. He was asleep on the couch.  
He's not snoring? Zella thought. Maybe he just doesn't snore. She thought again. Since the staircase was in the living room she had to walk through their to the kitchen door and try not to make a bunch of noise.  
Making it to the door she pulled on her boots and hurried out the door.  
She tacked up Choco ignoring the fear of riding horses. She grabbed a rope.  
"Dad's going to kill me i'm not supposed to be moving alot and i'm getting a horse that doesn't belong to me anymore." She babbled to her horse as they headed toward Golden Ridge.

Zella dismounted at the corral. Cupid nickered as she opened the corral.  
"Hey boy," She whispered, slipping the rope over his neck. She led him out and tied the rope to Choco's saddle horn.  
Suddenly someone grabbed her. A hand muffled her scream. Kody had her she just knew it. She felt sick and weak. She jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow with all her weak strength trying to make him let go of her.  
He held on tighter.  
She made a threatening sound but it was muffled.  
"Zella what are you doing?"  
Zella stopped pulled his hand off her mouth, "Nashua, don't scare me like that! I thought you were Kody!" She hissed.  
"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?" Nashua whispered into her ear.  
"Getting Cupid away from here! Let's go!" Zella yanked away from him. She knew it was easier to be mad at him then act like she didn't love him.  
He let go of her, his expression was agonizing.  
She realized she was shaking. Had he scared her that bad?  
"Excuse me," SHe mounted Choco hurriedly.  


* * *

  
This is it of part 1 part 2 coming up soon. plz tell me wat u think reviews make my day and inspire me so plz send some


	20. PART 2: Uninvited Guest

PART 2  
Chapter 21: Uninvited Guest

It was a month later after the accident. Nashua and Zella still were seperated and acted like they didn't love each other.  
She gave up being mad at him because it didn't help it only made it worse.  
Matlock had bought back Cupid.

Now Zella and Nashua were at the kitchen table at home alone waiting for her parents to get back from town.  
Zella hated being alone with him. Right now she had a irristable urge to touch him. She kept herself from doing it by crossing her arms. She glanced at Nashua quickly. His hands were in his pockets. He met her eyes. She looked away. Maybe he felt the same as she.  
Nashua leaned back in his chair clearing his throat.  
Zella was going crazy if she sat there any longer. She got up and refilled Ella's water dish. She felt Nashua watching her as she sat back down.  
He still stared at her for a while.  
She got up again a few minutes later, "I'm going to see Cupid."  
He nodded.  
Zella grabbed her coat quickly. The wind hit her as she opened the door. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped. A black silverado was coming up the driveway. She reckonized the bulky figure of Nashua's dad.  
"What's wrong?" Nashua asked.  
Zella shut the door quickly and bolted it. She backed away hearing the truck door slam. She turned around toward him, "He's here," She said with terrified eyes.  
"Who?" Nashua asked alarmed now standing walked over to her.  
"Your dad!" Zella said as he walked to the window.  
"He's drunk!" Nashua said, furious.  
"Get out here boy!" Roy yelled staggering toward the house.  
Nashua grabbed Zella's arm, "Hide!"  
They ran into the hallway. Zella threw her coat on the couch as they passed it.  
"H-here!" Zella gasped, flinging a door open to a walk in closet.  
"You are totally loco if you think were goin' to fit in there," Nashua said but Zella flashed him a don't you dare look.  
True it didn't look big at all but behind one of the rods of clothes was a space big enough to hide two teenagers from a crazy man, and the clothes would hide them.  
"We will too. Come on!" She pulled his arm.  
Roy was banging on the front door loudly.  
As they went in the closet Zella saw a look in Nashua's eyes she never saw before. She didn't know what it was.  
He shut the door making it pitch black.  
Zella found the space.  
As they sat down Zella gasped.  
"What?" Nashua whispered. He was so close his breath tickled her face.  
"I forgot to lock the back door!" She whispered back, shaking in fear. She leaned her shaking body against him to get away from the clothes.  
Nashua didn't respond.  
They heard the back door bang open.  
Zella pressed her face into his shoulder. What am I doing?! I can't do this! She thought about to move away. She felt him put his arm around her waist drawing her close. She relaxed slightly feeling safer.  
"Nashua, get out here! I know you and that little girlfriend of your's are in this house!" Roy bellowed.  
They both tensed as the closet door swung open hitting the wall.  
Zella closed her eyes.  
"I know you're here!" Roy stomped his foot a few inches from where they were.  
Zella almost screamed in surprise but Nashua put his hand over her mouth quickly.  
"You'll be sorry you didn't answer me," The door slamed shut then clicked. They heard him laugh, then he was gone.  
They stayed there a few minutes to make sure he was gone.  
"He's gone," Nashua broke the silence.


	21. Locked In The Closet

Chapter 21: Locked In The Closet  
Zella hid her face in Nashua's shoulder. Even though Roy was gone she was still shaking.  
"It's alright hun, he's gone now. You're safe," Nashua coaxed helping her up.  
Zella was the first to reach the door, "It won't turn!" Zella said alarmed, "You don't think he'd--," She moved over for Nashua to try it.  
"Oh yes, he did lock us in here," He twisted the door knob back and forth. He pressed himself against the door trying to force it open.  
"That's not gonna work. All you're gonna do is crack my dad's newly painted closet door," Zella said, trying to stay calm.  
"Is there a flashlight in here somewhere?" Nashua asked.  
"I don't know," Zella used her cellphone's light to look one, "No!" She cried out as her phone died. She tripped over something, falling face first.  
"Zella?! Are you okay?" Nashua called out, hearing her fall with a thump.  
"Fine, I I--think I found it!" She gasped, grabbing the thing she tripped over.  
"Probably won't even work now," Nashua mumbled to hisself.  
Zella turned the flashlight on and threw it at him. Sick of his smartilic remarks. She didn't want to hurt him but she wanted to shut him up.  
"Ow! Okay I get the message," Nashua said, rubbing his cheek.  
Zella got up feeling light headed, knowing she hit her head.  
"You don't look so good," He said softly.  
"I'm fine," She said.  
"Is there a screw driver in here?" He asked.  
"Nope," She said.  
Nashua shined the light on the knob, "Just a tiny nail or bobby pin would work," he said scratching his head.  
Zella held her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing hard and she felt so dizzy. She let her self slid to the floor.  
"You're not fine. I don't care what you say. You hit your head didn't you?" He said watching her distressed gesture, "You're going to the hospital when we get out of this closet," Nashua insisted stubbornly.  
"Nashua, please don't," Zella moaned.  
He picked something out her hair. She didn't ask. It was a bobby pin she didn't know she had.  
He started picking the door knob.  
A few minutes later the door clicked.  
"Got it!" He opened the door almost blinding her.  
Zella got up, legs shaking.


	22. In The Parking Lot

Chapter 22: In The Parking Lot

Zella pushed past Nashua grabbing her coat and went to the car, hearing Nashua behind her.

As they got into the Buick Zella wouldn't look at Nashua, instead she looked straight ahead with her arms crossed.

Nashua started the huge tank of a car.

Country music blared loudly making Zella jump in surprise. She recognized 'Just Started Lovin' You' by James Otto.

Nashua turned the radio down, "Zella, why are you acting like a brat?" He asked impatiently.

"Why are you acting like a control freak?" She sneered.

"I asked you first," Nashua said.

"You! That's why!" Zella hissed, "I--."

Nashua turned the radio up so he couldn't hear her.

Zella didn't want to hear some love song. She reached for the volume to turn it down.

Nashua pushed her hand away.

Zella growled in frustration. She reached for it again.

Nashua slapped her hand.

She drew it back stunned. Her hand turned red. It hurt and so did her emotions.

Nashua looked shocked at his own self, "I—I'm sorry," Nashua breathed.

Zella was quiet until they were in the hospital parking lot.

"I'm not going in there," Zella protested as Nashua went around to open her door.

"You can throw all the hissy fits you won't, but you're goin' in like it or not," Nashua said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't make me," Zella said crossing her arms.

"Oh yes I can!" He lifted her up in his arms.

"Nashua! You put me down now!" Zella yelled, fisting him.

"Not a chance," Nashua said, acting like he couldn't feel the punches.

"But I don't need to go I'm--," She started.

"Scared?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Nashua, please!" Zella begged him.

"Nope," Nashua said.

"Nashua please put me down before someone sees us," Zella pleaded.

"Too late now," Nashua said quietly.

"What?!" Zella cried out.

"Kody and Carla are here," He whispered in her ear.

Zella groaned, "Nashua, please put me down," She begged again.

"Nuh ugh, sorry," He said.

Suddenly Kody and Carla walked up to them.

Zella socked Nashua in the stomach.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Nashua growled.

"Put me down or else," Zella threatened.

"Or what?" Nashua taunted.

She socked him again but this time harder.

"Ah!" He finally put her down. "Thanks for the bruises, hun," Nashua said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Zell gave him a sarcastic, sugary, sweet smile.

"Why Zella what happened to your head? Did Nashua do that to you?" Carla asked, giving Nashua a look.

Nashua stiffened.

"No," Zella said flatly, seeing his expression.

Kody and Carla just smirked at them.

"So what did happen then?" Kody asked.

"I bumped it," Zella replied.

"Oh?" Carla said.

"Yeah," Nashua said giving Zella a look, "We need to go," He dragged Zella away.

They heard Carla and Kody talking about them as they left.

When they were out of earshot Nashua spoke sounding torn to pieces, "I'm so sorry Zella I caused the accident," He said so low she barely heard him.

Zella took his hand in hers, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Kody caused the accident and you know it," She told him.

"Well there's no way to prove it," He choked.

"You didn't cause it!" She exclaimed.

"Well everyone thinks so," Nashua said messing with his hands.

"Only a few," She looked into his eyes longingly, forgetting for a moment that they weren't together anymore, "The only thing you did was save my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

There eyes locked for a while and Nashua bent toward her without thinking straight. He jerked back his eyes looking sad.

Zella looked down.

They walked in the hospital.

Chapter 22: In The Parking Lot

Zella pushed past Nashua grabbing her coat and went to the car, hearing Nashua behind her.

As they got into the Buick Zella wouldn't look at Nashua, instead she looked straight ahead with her arms crossed.

Nashua started the huge tank of a car.

Country music blared loudly making Zella jump in surprise. She recognized 'Just Started Lovin' You' by James Otto.

Nashua turned the radio down, "Zella, why are you acting like a brat?" He asked impatiently.

"Why are you acting like a control freak?" She sneered.

"I asked you first," Nashua said.

"You! That's why!" Zella hissed, "I--."

Nashua turned the radio up so he couldn't hear her.

Zella didn't want to hear some love song. She reached for the volume to turn it down.

Nashua pushed her hand away.

Zella growled in frustration. She reached for it again.

Nashua slapped her hand.

She drew it back stunned. Her hand turned red. It hurt and so did her emotions.

Nashua looked shocked at his own self, "I—I'm sorry," Nashua breathed.

Zella was quiet until they were in the hospital parking lot.

"I'm not going in there," Zella protested as Nashua went around to open her door.

"You can throw all the hissy fits you won't, but you're goin' in like it or not," Nashua said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't make me," Zella said crossing her arms.

"Oh yes I can!" He lifted her up in his arms.

"Nashua! You put me down now!" Zella yelled, fisting him.

"Not a chance," Nashua said, acting like he couldn't feel the punches.

"But I don't need to go I'm--," She started.

"Scared?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Nashua, please!" Zella begged him.

"Nope," Nashua said.

"Nashua please put me down before someone sees us," Zella pleaded.

"Too late now," Nashua said quietly.

"What?!" Zella cried out.

"Kody and Carla are here," He whispered in her ear.

Zella groaned, "Nashua, please put me down," She begged again.

"Nuh ugh, sorry," He said.

Suddenly Kody and Carla walked up to them.

Zella socked Nashua in the stomach.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Nashua growled.

"Put me down or else," Zella threatened.

"Or what?" Nashua taunted.

She socked him again but this time harder.

"Ah!" He finally put her down. "Thanks for the bruises, hun," Nashua said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Zell gave him a sarcastic, sugary, sweet smile.

"Why Zella what happened to your head? Did Nashua do that to you?" Carla asked, giving Nashua a look.

Nashua stiffened.

"No," Zella said flatly, seeing his expression.

Kody and Carla just smirked at them.

"So what did happen then?" Kody asked.

"I bumped it," Zella replied.

"Oh?" Carla said.

"Yeah," Nashua said giving Zella a look, "We need to go," He dragged Zella away.

They heard Carla and Kody talking about them as they left.

When they were out of earshot Nashua spoke sounding torn to pieces, "I'm so sorry Zella I caused the accident," He said so low she barely heard him.

Zella took his hand in hers, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Kody caused the accident and you know it," She told him.

"Well there's no way to prove it," He choked.

"You didn't cause it!" She exclaimed.

"Well everyone thinks so," Nashua said messing with his hands.

"Only a few," She looked into his eyes longingly, forgetting for a moment that they weren't together anymore, "The only thing you did was save my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

There eyes locked for a while and Nashua bent toward her without thinking straight. He jerked back his eyes looking sad.

Zella looked down.

They walked in the hospital.

* * *

sorry i havnt been able to update all ive had lately was aol and it takes forever to use. update soon.

-Phantom Stallion fan


	23. Jail

Chapter 24: Jail

"We didn't find any damage done to her head," The nurse told them.  
"That's good," Nashua sighed, finally relaxed.  
The whole time they were examing Zella Nashua looked very tense.  
As they left Zella was starting to feel tense herself.  
When they got in the car Nashua's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah?" Suddenly his tan face turned pale.  
"What is it?" Zella asked him as his eyes met hers.  
"Alright mom. I'm on my way," He hung up the phone.  
"What's going on?" Zella asked, now in a panic.  
"Dad's in jail," Nashua clenched the steering wheel.  
"What did he do?" She asked.  
"After he left us he got in a car accident. He was driving too fast and missed the red light. He killed the people in the car he hit. The police arrested him for drunk driving," Nashua said slowly.  
Zella didn't say anything.  
"Mom wants me to come to the jail. Do you want to come or should I take you back?" He asked.  
"I'll come," Zella said as Nashua drove out the parking lot.  
A few minutes later Nashua parked the car and they got out.  
"You sure you don't want to stay in the car?" He asked.  
"Yes, i'm sure," Zella said as they walked.  
"I'm here to see Roy Chochize. I'm his son," Nashua said when they got to the desk. He sounded strange when he said 'his son'  
"You can come this way," the officer said, leading them to a room.  
They sat down across from Roy and Hayley Nashua's mom.  
Roy was barely drunk now. More like in a hangover. You could still smell beer.  
Zella crinkled her nose.  
Nashua refused to look at his father. She knew he was ashamed to be family with such a lowlife.  
The officer shut the door.  
"I see you brought your little girlfriend with you," Roy sneered.  
Nashua still didn't look or speak.  
"Speak, boy!" Roy yelled a few minutes later.  
Zella noticed Hayley cringed at Roy's tone.  
"I'm not a dog," Nashua snapped.  
"Nashua Wiley Chochize!" Hayley gasped.  
Nashua set his jaw.  
Zella got up knowing their conversation was about to get very heated. She left the room and went back to the car.  
Nashua got back to the car a hour later.  
Zella had fallen asleep while waiting for him to get back.  
Nashua smiled as he got in. Even though he had just had a bad fight with his parents she cheered him just for him to see her. Even if they weren't together anymore. He loved her royally. He wished so bad they could be together again. 


	24. Friends

Chapter 25: Friends

Zella opened her eyes. Everything was dark.  
"Nashua?" she called. No answer. She finally realized she was in her room not a car. She must of fell asleep in the car, but how'd she get in her room?  
She got up and went down stairs.  
Belle and Matlock were at the table.  
"Good morning," Matlock said as she sat down by them.  
"Where's Nashua?" Zella asked, looking around.  
"He went back home," Belle said.  
"When?" Zella asked.  
"Last night when you two got back. He packed up and left," Matlock said.  
Zella got up, "Got to go," She ran outside to the barn.  
"Zella Charli! Come back here."  
Zella didn't hear them. She already was on Cupid heading toward Blue Rock. Nashua's ranch. She had never been to Blue Rock before. Nashua had always told her not to come there because of his dad.  
Zella wanted to be Nashua again. Now that Roy was in jail there was no reason why they couldn't be. She missed Nashua even though they were still friends. She missed the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at her, his minty smell, his smile, his--. Zella was distracted from her thoughts when she saw the Blue Rock entrance.  
The place was bigger than her ranch but not as well kept up.  
A few minutes later she tied Cupid to the hitching post.  
"Who goes there?" a man asked, coming out of the barn.  
"I'm Zella. I came to see Nashua," She said, looking the harsh looking man straight into the eyes.  
"Oh, you're the girlfriend," he said, motioning her to follow him.  
"Friend," She corrected sadly.  
"Same thing," he said, as they walked in the barn.  
"Not really," She said as she saw Nashua brushing Sunbeam.  
"Hey Nashua," Zella said, walking up to him.  
He looked up at her surprised."Hey," he said softly. Nashua nodded to the foreman.  
The foreman left.  
"Zella, what are you doing here?" Nashua asked, putting the brush down then walked up to her.  
"I couldn't let you leave without--," Zella stopped, looking into his chocolate colored eyes.  
"Without?" he asked.  
She knew he probably already knew what she was going to tell him. She decided to say something instead.  
"I miss you.....I miss us." She said to him. She wanted to tell him, 'I miss the way your eyes sparkle when you see me, I miss the way it feels to have your arms around me'  
Ever since they broke up his eyes were dull. He wasn't lively like he used to be when they were together.  
"I miss us too," He said, fighting the urge to close the space between them. He missed her more then he let her know. When he broke up with her all his happiness and life went with Zella. He felt drained of it all without her.  
"I wish we could be together again," she whispered, hopefully. When she looked into his eyes she knew he was thinking the same.  
"I don't know if it's safe," Nashua said, sounding sad.  
"Your Dad was the only problem, Nashua," Zella told him.  
"You forgot your parents don't want you to date til you're 16," Nashua said.  
"I'm closer to 16 then I am 15," she pointed out.  
"I know," Nashua sighed.  
"I want to be with you again. I miss you so much," Zella said, sounding like she was about to cry.  
"Zella, maybe we should get back together but keep it a secret til you're 16," he said, watching a tear fall from her face. He wanted so badly to wipe her tears away.  
Suddenly she held her head and swayed slightly.  
"Zella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Nashua grabbed her before she fell. She landed against him, "I think I had a dizzy spell," Zella said, weakly.  
"I'd say," Nashua chuckled.  
"And I don't think I want to move," she whispered.  
Nashua didn't say nothing neither did he move for minutes. Finally he said, "Will you be my girlfriend again?"  
"Yes," she smiled, looking into his eyes.  
He smiled, feeling happy for the first time in months. He finally closed the space between them and hugged her.  
Somebody cleared their throat.  
Nashua and Zella looked around to see who was there.  
The foreman stood by the door.  
"What do you want Andy?" Nashua asked, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Your dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you," Andy told him.  
Nashua's face went from annoyed to extremely sober.  
"I guess I should go home," Zella said as Nashua was about to go in the house to answer the phone.  
"Okay, see ya," Nashua said as she went out the barn with him.  
~C~S~ "Zella, where did you go?" Matlock asked her as she got back into the house.  
"I went to see Nashua," Zella said, pulling her coat off.  
"Just wondering," Matlock said, going into the living room.  
Just then the phone rang.  
Zella dashed to get it, "Hello?" she asked.  
"Hello, this is Wilson Mills from Arrow Heart Rodeo. I think you have our mustang stallion, Roger," the man replied.  
"Oh," Zella said, slightly shocked.  
"Can you give me a discription of the horse, miss?" Wilson Mills asked.  
"Light grey almost albino, has a brand mark that looks like an arrow pierced heart, and he's 16.7 hands," She told him, playing around with the phone cord.  
"That's hime alright. Can you bring him up here, tommorrow afternoon?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, I will," She said in a daze.  
"Thanks," Wilson gave her the address.  
She hung up.  
"Who just called?" Belle asked, walking in the kitchen.  
"Wilson Mills from Arrow Heart Rodeo. He claims we have his horse Roger and he wants me to bring Cupid up there tommorrow," Zella answered, "I'm going to see if Nashua will come with me."  
"That's a good idea," Belle said, going into the living where Matlock was.  
Zella dialed Nashua.  
"Hello?" Nashua answered, sounding sad.  
"Nashua, there's a guy from Arrow Heart Rodeo that called. He said Cupid is Roger his horse," Zella sighed.  
"Oh, what else he say?" Nashua said.  
"They want me to bring him to the rodeo tommorrow afternoon," she said, now sounding sad herself.  
"Do you want me to drive there with you?" Nashua asked, picking up on her sadness in her voice.  
"That would be nice," Zella said, a little happier.  
"I miss you," he said.  
"I miss you too," she said back.  
"I'm gonna have to go. Andy is getting impatient with me. I'm supposed to be working since i'm in charge of everything now," Nashua laughed, "Bye, love you."  
"Love you too. Bye," Zella said.  
"See you at twelve tommorrow," Nashua said softly then hung up. 


	25. Rodeo

Chapter 26: Rodeo

"Zella, get up and get ready you only have a hour to get ready before Nashua gets here!" Belle yelled at Zella's closed door.  
Zella groaned and got up. She barely started to get ready when Nashua started to throw pebbles at her window.  
"Nashua!" Zella yelled, opening her window. A pebble hit her in the head. "Ow, Nashua, what was that for?!" she yelped, forehead throbbing.  
"Oops!" Nashua yelled, seeing her firery eyes.  
"You're gonna pay for that, hun!" Zella said, hurrying to get ready so she could get her payback.  
When she got outside Nashua had already got Cupid in the trailer.  
"He sure doesn't like trailers," Nashua mused.  
Zella walked up to him and smacked him on the arm.  
"Now, now that's not nice. Act like a lady. You know I didn't throw that at you on purpose, Zellie," Nashua laughed, rubbing his arm.  
"How do I know you didn't do it on purpose?" Zella asked.  
"Because I love you. That's why," Nashua kissed her, then smiled.  
"I love you too," Zella hugged him.  
"Now it's time for my revenge!" Nashua started tickling her.  
Zella screamed, trying to make him stop.  
He had her trapped against the dodge ram so she couldn't get away.  
"I'm sorry for hitting you in the arm!" Zella tryed to squirm away but it was hopeless, "Are you happy now?"  
"Nope, that's not good enough, sweetcakes," Nashua gave her a grin.  
"Please, Nashua, stop," she pleaded giving her best puppy dog look, trying not to gasp from being tickled so much. When that didn't work she stared into his eyes hard.  
Nashua stared right back. Finally he stopped tickling her. Her pleading look was enough for him.  
"Thank you," Zella exhaled.  
"Your welcome, Zellie," he dangled the keys at her, "You drive this time. You need to gett better at driving before you trade in your permit for a license," Nashua said, opening the driver's door for her.  
"No," Zella protested, not moving.  
Nashua wiggled his fingers at her playfully threatening her.  
"Alright, alright, i'll drive. Gee," Zella hopped in and Nashua got in.  
"I hope we can keep Cupid," Zella sighed as she pulled out the drive-way.  
"Yeah, but if he's a good horse for the wild horse race they will keep him," Nashua sat back in the truck seat.  
"I know," Zella said sadly. She felt a tear roll down her face as they got thto the rodeo and parked.  
"Hey Zellie, don't cry," Nashua said as he saw her tear.  
"I'm not it's just seems like the things you love the most always get taken away," she wipped her face.  
"You'll never lose me, Zella," Nashua hugged her.  
"Promise me?" Zella said, into his shoulder.  
"Promise," Nashua held her closer.  
If only she was able to keep Cupid her life would be perfect.  
Cupid whinnied in the trailer.  
"Time to get Cupid out of there," Nashua said, letting Zella go.  
Cupid kicked the trailer wall ready to get out of that little jail cell.  
"C'mon buddy. Time to get out," Nashua unlatched the trailer door.  
Zella sighed, climbing out the truck.  
A man in his 30's walked up to them. "Hey there. I'm wilson Mills," he said to them as Nashua and Zella lead Cupid out.  
"Hello, i'm Zella and this is Nashua," Zella said to him.  
As soon as Cupid saw Wilson he laid his ears back, showing his teeth.  
"Whoa Roger, don't you remember me?" Wilson withdrew his hand.  
Cupid snapped his teeth.  
Wilson janked his hand away quickly.  
"He doesn't seem to be very happy to see you," Nashua said flatly.  
"Well that isn't what matters right now. What matters is to see if he makes a good horse for the wild horse race," Wilson took Cupid's lead rope.  
"And if he doesn't make a good horse for the race?" Zella dared to ask.  
"I'm putting him down," Wilson said, without any expression in his voice.  
"No, you can't put him down. Let us keep him," Zella protested.  
How could anyone think of putting such a beautiful animal down!  
We ll see, Wilson said, I ll call you tomorrow, he called, leading Cupid to the corral.  
Zella and Nashua got back in the truck.  
I hope--, Zella started then stopped.  
You hope what? Nashua asked, steering the truck toward home.  
I sure hope we can keep him, Zella finished.  
I know, Zellie, Nashua smiled. 


	26. Waiting

Chapter 27: Waiting

Zella and Nashua sat in the kitchen Waiting impatiently for the phone to ring.  
Zella had asked her parents if she could date Nashua and they agreed she could.  
Nashua tapped his fingers on the table top.  
The phone finally rang.  
Zella jumped up to get it.  
Hello, it s Wilson Mills from Arrow Heart Rodeo, Wilson said to her.  
She streched the phone cord over to where Nashua was.  
He pressed his head against the receiver.  
This is Zella, she said.  
Well, Roger is more of a lover than a fighter. He didn t even struggle when we tested him in the race, Wilson told her, sounding annoyed.  
Nashua squeazed Zella s hand.  
Oh what a shame, Zella tsked her tongue, faking.  
It would be a shame to put him down so I m giving him to you, he paused.  
Oh thank you! Zella said happily.  
But you and that indian boy are going to have to work a little at the rodeo to pay for Roger, he added.  
That s alright. We can do that, Zella smiled and hung up.  
Finally her life was complete.

!!!!!!!ATTENTION!!!!!!!!

(IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!! NOW FOR THE SEQUEL ANY IDEAS?  
I NEED UP TO 5 CHAPTERS TO PUT SEQUEL UP)


End file.
